(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display panel and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a display panel for a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a flat panel display. The LCD includes two substrates with electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. In the LCD, a voltage is applied to the electrodes to realign liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer to thereby regulate the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer.
To increase a response speed of the liquid crystal display, various initial aligning methods for the liquid crystal molecules have been proposed for providing a pretilt to the liquid crystal molecules. In an initial alignment method, when a prepolymer is exposed to ultraviolet rays to provide the pretilt to liquid crystal molecules, each field generating electrode is applied with a voltage having a desired magnitude before the ultraviolet ray exposure.
In a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal display, a thin film pattern of a multi-layered structure is formed on a mother glass. The mother glass includes a plurality of cells formed using a deposition process and a photolithography process. The mother glass is divided into the plurality of cells.
However, in the method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display, applying the voltage in the initial alignment step of the liquid crystal molecule is a time consuming process because each cell of the divided liquid crystal display must be applied with the voltage and must be exposed.